Chuck Bass' Kiss Or Tell
by cadkins08
Summary: When C gets S to get the gang together, she doesnt suspect his alternative motive...playing Chuck Bass' Kiss Or Tell. Soon, the UES thinks B/E/C are a couple and summer in Texas? B/C S/D N/V RNR
1. Chapter 1

Chuck was already laughing. His little plan hadn't even been set into action yet, and he still thought it was hilarious. He had had the idea last night. Leaving out the good pars, he told Serena, the next morning. She was all for a small get-together between friends. He hadn't had to lift a finger. Serena was such a sucker not to even think that Chuck had an alternate motive. Of course, he did- he was Chuck Bass.

Everyone that was invited was there, except for Nate and Vanessa only because they were getting extra liquor. Chuck knew he was screwed (not literally…sadly) if they ran out of alcohol. And he knew if he didn't pull off his plan tonight, their lives might be screwed up again by next week.

He had stayed up most of the night before perfecting "Chuck Bass' Kiss or Tell". It was the perfect blend of Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle. By the end of the night he was sure that not only would secrets be revealed, there'd be some made. He was so excited.

"So, Bass, what's the catch?" Blair asked sitting beside him on the couch-martini glass in hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Waldorf." He replied, coolly.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on. You suggest we all have some little fun night…in room 1812. Nothing as sweet and innocent as Serena seems to think this is happens in room 1828."

Chuck grinned, "Speaking form experience?"

Her eyes narrowed, "so what's up your sleeves?"

"T-shirt." Chuck retorted, holding his arm out, "No sleeves"

"I'm on to you." She said under her breath as Dan and Serena joined them.

"What are we going to watch?" Serena asked, taking a drink from her Pepsi.

"ERIC'S PICK!" Eric exclaimed from the kitchen, where he was popping popcorn.

"There you go, Serena, Eric gets to pick." Chuck said as though Serena hadn't heard.

Nate and Vanessa came, arms linked together, through the unlocked door, both with a brown bag of liquor.

"Chuckie, we're home!" Nate called, setting the bags on the coffee table in front of the huge sectional couch, where they were all sitting.

"About time." Chuck replied, his normal smirk reaching his face.

"Sorry." Eric said coming in with two overly large bowls full of popcorn.

"Not you, Eric-that's a lot of popcorn." Chuck's eyes widened.

Eric smiled, "There is seven of us. And, I like the popping noise."

Eric looked at them, Nate and Dan had their lips tightly pressed together. Serena had her eyes closed. After a second, Blair snorted- before she along with the others started laughing.

Eric placed one of the bowls beside the liquor, and sat down with the other one on his lap. Nate and Vanessa sat on the side of the loveseat even though they could have fit with the others.

"What do you want to watch, Eric?" Blair asked.

Eric opened his mouth, about to form words but Chuck cut in "Don't even think 'Yours Mine & Ours'!"

"But Chuck, its so good." Eric replied, but seeing the dead serious look on Chuck's face, "But I'll pick something else."

"What about _Pretty Woman?"_ Serena asked.

"I would normally agree." Chuck said, "But I've had enough hookers for a while."

"I know what I want to watch." Eric replied, "_Stranger Than Fiction, _and then _Tenacious D." _

"Fine." Chuck said, "But you have to find them."

"Already in the player." Eric smiled grabbing a handful of popcorn as Chuck used the remote to turn on the DVD and TV.

* * *

Half way through Tenacious D, they were out of popcorn.

"Who wants more popcorn?" Chuck asked sweetly, grabbing the kernel filled bowls.

"I DO!" Eric exclaimed, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"Alright." Chuck smiled, walking out of the living room.

"I'll help." Blair said, getting up and following him.

When they reached the kitchen, Chuck set the bowls down, "What do you-"

Blair was on him, her lips cutting off his words as she kissed him. When he began to kiss her back, she pulled away.

"Is that what tonight is about?" She asked, straightening her clothes that neither of them realized were messed up.

"_Oh, Yes, Blair. Everything I do is about you._" He rolled his eyes, "No, but I wouldn't mind doing it some more." He winked, as she shot him a dirty look.

"What do you want from me?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing you haven't already given, but this isn't about you, Waldorf." Chuck started to smile, "But if you want you could be in on it."

"Really?" She was giving him a one over, she didn't believe him.

"Yeah, but you've got to be my girlfriend." He gave her a toothy grin that went along with his words that made him sound like a 13-year-old.

She rolled her eyes.  
"No joke, Waldorf. Be my girlfriend, and I'll tell you my plan." He insisted.

"I didn't think Chuck Bass had girlfriends." She replied.

"Says who?" He asked.

"Chuck Bass." She answered, starting to smile.

"He's not very bright, you know that." Chuck was starting to lean towards her.

"Okay." Her voice was quiet, maybe because he was so close to her, or maybe because of what she was agreeing to.

"Good." He backed a way, a cocky grin on his face as he opened a new box of popcorn.

"Are you going to tell me your plan?" She asked.

"Not yet." He replied as he put the popcorn in the microwave.

"UGH!" She stomped out.

* * *

"Thank god." Nate sighed as the credits began to roll.

Chuck used the remote to turn off the TV and DVD, "Now is when the fun begins."

"What are you talking about?" Serena was instantly suspicious, mentally berating herself for falling for one of Chuck's plans.

"Eric, help me move this coffee table." Chuck said, before he and Eric moved the coffee table out of the way. "Now if everyone would assemble into a circle on the floor here."

Chuck and Eric were the first to sit down. Blair groaned but moved into the floor, as did Nate and Vanessa. Dan slowly moved to the floor, though Serena stayed seated on the couch.

"Sis, are you going to join us or not?" Chuck asked innocently.

Serena took a breath, "Alright." She sat between Dan and Blair.

Chuck smiled, "We're going to play Chuck Bass' Kiss or Tell."

"Kiss or Tell?" Vanessa asked.

"Don't you mean Truth or Dare?" Nate added.

"No." Chuck answered, "The rules are fairly simple, you are asked a question, but it has to be a totally shocking question and then you can answer truthfully or kiss."

"Kiss who?" Blair asked.

"Either the person who kissed you, or the person on your right side, but it has to be a real kiss not just a peck. Now lets start, being the creator of this game, means I go first." Chuck looked around the circle, picking his victim. "Serena."

"Yes?" She groaned.

"If Blair hadn't been dating Nate when you came back, would you have ever gave Dan a chance?" Chuck asked.

"I'm not kissing you." Serena retorted.

"Person on your right, if you don't want to kiss me or you can tell us." Chuck smirked.

Serena looked to her right. Blair.

"Alright. Come here, Blair." Serena said, leaning close to Blair.

Serena put her mouth to Blair's. Blair put her hand on Serena's face, they were just trying to mess with Chuck, who looked like he was enjoying this way too much.

When they pulled away, Chuck said, "Now its your turn to ask, Serena."

"Dan." She said looking at her boyfriend, "What happened with Georgina, when we were broken up?"

Dan blushed for a minute, before grabbing Serena, kissing her quickly.

"Dan, you cant ask the person who picked you, that's another rule." Chuck quickly said, before Dan could say Serena.

"Alright. Ugh-Blair." Dan said after a minute, "What was that noise we heard coming from the kitchen earlier?"

Blair smiled, "Chuck Bass asking me out."

Chuck, instead of being mad, winked at her.

Blair looked around, "Vanessa. When you first came back, would you have done anything to break Serena and Dan up?"

Vanessa looked at Blair and then to her right. Chuck. She bit her lip, she wasn't about to answer that. She was trying to figure out which one she'd rather kiss. She choose Chuck, because she turned to face him, he happily leaned towards her. Chuck put his hands on her shoulders, trying to make Blair jealous, like she had tried to make him. Vanessa pulled away.

"Chuck." Vanessa said, "Do you love Blair Waldorf? And you can't kiss me again."

"Fine." Chuck said, turning to his right, which happened to be Eric. "Don't tell Lily." was all he said before kissing his little step-brother.

When he finished kissing Eric, "My turn again."

"Nate. Why did you confess your love to Serena when you were supposed to be finding your girlfriend at her masked ball?" Chuck asked.

Nate was in a corner. If he answered, Blair would hate him again, and he only had Chuck and Dan to choose from.

"Sorry, Serena." Nate said, before his lips locked against Dan's. It lasted only a second.

"Don't apologize, Natie…it was kinda hot." Serena laughed.

"Blair." Nate looked a bit unforgiving, "Why did you sleep with my best friend moments after we broke up?"

_To Be Continued…._

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: What did you think??

**_The circle goes like this Serena, Blair, Vanessa, Chuck, Eric, Nate, Dan_**

**_REVIEW and you'll get more...dont review...and you can guess what you wont get ;)_**


	2. Mr Under The Mattress

_"Blair." Nate looked a bit unforgiving, "Why did you sleep with my best friend moments after we broke up?"_

Blair's eyes narrowed, "Cause he's hot." She replied, shrugging.

"Chuck? Is there some penalty for not being truthful?" Nate asked.

"Yes, but she's not lying, I am hot." Chuck replied.

"Okay! My turn." Blair was surprised but she actually liked Chuck's idea for once. "Chuck. Why did you ask me out in the kitchen?"

Chuck groaned like he was in pain, before saying "Come here."

She smiled as she crawled closer to him. He grabbed her-turning her in his arms like a dip. She giggled as he planted his lips onto her's. He was getting into it. His hand skimming down her sides, moving back up to cup her face.

"Okay!" Nate called after a minute, "Don't you want to finish this game?"

"Depends." Chuck said moving from Blair with a smirk on his face as usual, "Can we have a five minute break?"

"No." Nate answered.

"Fine." Chuck huffed, "Dan-" He paused thinking of a question, "What would you have done if Serena had really slept with someone else? And remember you cannot kiss the same person twice in a row."

"So I have to either kiss you or tell?" Dan asked.

"Exactly." Chuck, along with the others, thought Dan would probably choose to kiss him, and Chuck was thinking some smart ass thing to say to him.

"I probably would have ignored everything she said and stayed with Georgina." Dan said quietly.

"Good answer, my girlfriend would have gotten jealous if you took door number 2." Chuck said smiling.

"Okay, whatever. I choose Eric." Dan said, changing his tone, "What really happened on the van der Bass trip to Vegas?"

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Eric laughed at himself, "But I can tell you this- from my room I heard some pretty kinky phone calls to Blair from Chuck."

Serena started laughing, she had heard them too.

"I KNEW you were eavesdropping!" Chuck exclaimed, pointing at Eric.

Eric shrugged, "They were pretty hard not to hear."

"Don't blackmail the person who knows where you hide your porn." Chuck replied.

"You're the one with porn, Mr. Under-The-Mattress." Eric laughed.

"Snoop." Chuck gave him a dirty look.

"Am not. That's where you told me to hide it, you said mom's never look there, remember?" Eric defended.

"Whatever, just pick a question." Chuck said rolling his eyes.

"Lets change places. Sit girl/boy/girl/boy."

"Fine." Chuck said moving to where Blair was on his right. Serena traded places with Eric, Vanessa with Nate.

So it was Chuck, Blair, Eric, Vanessa, Dan, Serena, and Nate.

"Its my turn, right?" Eric asked when they settled.

Chuck nodded.

"I pick Blair cause she's the only one who answers." Eric smiled adolescently at her, "What was your part in those phone calls?"

The fact Eric said it so seriously, brought on the laughter from the others.

"Fine, since you think I will answer, I'm not going to." Blair said, grabbing Eric's face, kissing him easily.

When she stopped, she looked at Chuck, "You know, I think I might have picked the wrong van der Bass."

Nate snorted, "That's funny, B. Considering you've kissed all three of them in the past twenty minutes."

Chuck grinned, "I find myself wondering what was your part on those phone calls, Waldorf."

Blair sent him a familiar smirk, "I find myself wanting to knee you in a place that you wouldn't enjoy, Bass."

"Wanna meet in the bathroom in ten minutes?" He asked, an excited expression on his face.

She looked at him as though she was actually considering it, "Nah, I bet you have a fine substitute under your mattress though."

Chuck growled, "You're so evil and its so hot."

She rolled her eyes, "Its my turn. I pick…ugh….Nate. Why did you sleep with Serena over your own girlfriend?"

"Don't even think about kissing her, Nathaniel." Chuck was quick to say.

"So I have to kiss you?" Nate asked, astounded, "Why do I end up kissing all the guys?"

"Well, you wouldn't have to if you'd tell." Chuck replied.

"I hate you." Nate said before kissing Chuck, his lips grazing Chuck's before he jerked back.

"That's all?" Chuck asked, "And I thought you were a man." He was serious for only a moment before laughing.

Nate rolled his eyes, "I pick Vanessa. What do you really think of the people in this circle? All of them."

"I think that you better lean over here." She laughed, leaning towards him.

_

* * *

_

30 minutes later and three full bottles of scotch emptied…

"Chuck Bass." Blair giggled, quite tipsy, "Do you love Blair?"

"You think I'd date anyone without good cause." He answered, he was drunker than he had intended on getting, the idea had been to get everyone else drunk. But, he was finding it hard to control what his mouth was saying.

"SO. You do love me." Blair gushed, leaning on him.

"No, I didn't say that. " He defended, "Butterflies aren't love."

"You're a dumbass on that count, Bass ol' buddy." Nate commented.

"What do you know Nathaniel?" Chuck replied, "You had a girl- a hot girl- trying to sleep with you for two years and you don't want it until she's getting it else where."

"You mean your limo?" Nate retorted.

"Well, if you want to put it that way, then yes." Chuck slung his arm around Blair's shoulders.

"You're-" Nate started.

"OH BOO FRICKIN' WOO!" Eric cut in, "Does anyone ever get tired of talking about this damn Blair/Chuck/Nate thing?"

Serena shook her head, "Not really."

"You just kind of get addicted to talking about it after awhile." Dan added.

"The kids at my school talk about." Vanessa nodded.

"Oh. My. God." Eric said, eyes widening. "But…but…but its so retarded. I mean B and N broke up and B and C hooked up, then N and B hooked up making C blackmail B, which lead to C texting GG, which lead to N finding out from J. N broke up once again with B, then B went to C who called her a horse, then B wanted to leave but S stopped her. N, B and C joined together to fight G for S and now we're all sitting around getting drunk and making out with each other." He took a breath, "What is this the frickin' alphabet club?"

Serena laughed, "It sounds that way in your words."

"I'm mad." Eric replied.

"I'm dating Chuck Bass." Blair retorted, "Get over it."

"I kissed a cocaine addict who was trying to ruin my girlfriend." Dan said.

"Okay, okay. Lets get back to Kiss or Tell." Chuck said, this was all too juicy for them not to be playing Kiss or Tell.

"Fine, but after I get back from the bathroom." Blair said, launching up.

She was gone for a minute, when Chuck had an idea, "You know what, I have more scotch in my room mini-bar, let me go get it." He got up, walking into his room, passing the mini-bar and going straight in the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Blair asked as the door opened, "Chuck?"

She was looking in the mirror, playing with her hair.

"B-" He murmured before kissing her. She sighed into him, before returning the kiss, as he pressed her against the granite tile.

_Five minutes later…._

"How did I know that both of them would come back without any liquor?" Nate asked as Blair and Chuck reappeared, both with swollen lips and a bed head.

"Here." Eric groaned passing him a twenty.

_To Be Continued…_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Okay…first off I want to thank you for all the reviews…this whole story came to me on the bus the other day…

_**Yes…I did come up with Kiss or Tell, and upon telling my friends of the game, they are dying to play…J but if someone else had an idea similar…so sorry…I just sort of thought what would Chuck play and this was it…If you want a full list of rules and penalties and all that that I made up today as I tried perfecting the game PM me or put it in a review or wait because I will post them in the upcoming chapters. **_

_**Thanks again for the reviews and I'm hoping I have double of the amount after I post this because if it wasn't for the reviews I wouldn't feel compelled to write…so there is my threat once again…**_

_**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 3.…**_


	3. The New Infamous Threesome

Eric was happy again- he talked them into watching _Yours, Mine, & Ours. _

They were at the part where the adults told the kids they were married.

"I'm going to get a water." Blair said, moving up. She was barely two steps from the couch; when she sent Chuck a look over her shoulder, "Do not follow me in there."

When she was gone, Eric began to laugh, "You got told."

"You think I was listening?" Chuck asked, "I find myself thirsty." Chuck got up, and went into the kitchen, a noticeable spring in his step.

"Are you my shadow?" Blair asked when she saw Chuck come in behind her.

"You know you love it." Chuck said, grabbing the water in her hand taking a drink- "EGH! God! What the hell is this?"

He basically threw it back into her hands.

"Water." Blair said in a "DUH" voice.

"Eww. I though it was vodka." He replied, "That's just nasty." He pointed to the water.

"C-dear, you need AA." Blair laughed putting the water on the counter.

"No." He shook his head, "Anyways-"

"Don't you think once in the bathroom is enough?" Blair groaned as Chuck started to walk closer.

"What can I say? I've got a thing for counters?" Chuck replies.

"And that's my problem how?"

"Well…you are my girlfriend now."

* * *

"MAWHAHAHAHA!" Eric laughed holding his hand out to Nate, "I told you it was a safe bet."

Nate muttered unintelligibly, before handing Eric a fifty.

* * *

"Alright…. we're going. Enough fun for one night." Nate said.

"My fun is only starting." Chuck said as he walked with Nate to the door.

"Are you ever going to stop rubbing it in my face?" Nate asked.

"The funny thing about that theory is I'm not even intending to rub it in your face." Chuck smirked at both Nate and Vanessa, whose hand was intertwined in Nate's, "But if you want, I could start."

"No. I'm good, drunk but good." Nate smiled, "Do you want to play some basketball tomorrow after school?"

"No." Chuck replied disgustedly, which cause disappointment to spread on Nate's face, "You know Nathaniel that the only sport I play is golf, but if you want to catch that French film festival I'm game."

"Okay." Nate said smiling as he and Vanessa walked out of the door.

Chuck put his head out the door, calling, "Oh and Nathaniel, no girlfriends!"

Chuck walked back through to the living room area. Serena and Dan were gone. She had wanted to walk with him to back to his apartment. Eric was soundly asleep on the couch. As he walked into his bedroom, he saw Blair lying on his bed, in resemble to a young girl making a snow angel.

"Waldorf?" He was using a soft voice incase she was asleep.

"Can you growl again?" She replied her eyes staying shut. "It was pretty sexy."

"If you talk like that you might never get to sleep." Chuck said sitting on the bed beside her.

"Looking forward to it." She retorted, "After my nap."

* * *

_**The van der Bass, B, & A Par-tee!**_

**At _C_'s now infamous get-together, it is confirmed that Queen _B _and _C_ are now officially together- finally. _N _showed up with _V,_ what's with this whole tagalong thing she's got going on? _S _left with _D. _Leaving _B, C, _and _Little E_ alone-none of them exiting the apartment till the next morning. Apparently _B_ has heard the old saying "When one isn't enough, add the brother" as rumors of not only _B _kissing _E, _but _C _doing the same.**

**But don't fret your beautiful heads about it- I was exclusively told it was all for a game. All seven of the lucky guests had their share of same-sex kissing…all but _V_ of course, and her V-like manners are getting annoying. But hanging out with the biggest V of them all, _Little J, _might do that to ya.**

**I haven't all the details, but as soon as I do…you will too.**

**You know you love me.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl. **

* * *

"So Waldorf, did you hear about our threesome?" Chuck asked as he sat beside her on the steps of the Met.

"That's about all I've been hearing." Blair replied.

Chuck's smirk appeared on his face, "I might have fed the flames a few minutes ago. It should be popping up on Gossip Girl right about-" He paused, "Now."

Sure enough phones across the steps began to ring.

Is and Nelly were the first ones to have their phones open. Their laughter joined many others who had cell phones in hand.

Blair sent Chuck a dirty look, not knowing what to expect as she opened her phone

_**C prefers E? As does B?  
**_

**Upon questioning, _C _reveled that both B and himself though _E _was better than the other. Is C/B/E going to be the next C/B/N? Only a hell of a lot more kinky?**

As much as Blair wanted to slap him, she couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Do you thin we should correct her? Tell her it is really C/E/N/D?" Blair asked.

"No-" Chuck answered, "Unless you want it to be mentioned about you and Serena and I just happen to have photographic evidence."

"WHAT?" Blair exclaimed, before groaning, "You're such a perve- you had a hidden camera, didn't you?"

"No- good idea though. I just whipped out my phone and click." He replied.

"HEY GUYS!" Eric interrupted whatever it was that Blair was about to say as he sat in the small space between them.

"Got to keep up appearances." Eric smiled before throwing his arms around both of their shoulders.

Somehow in every picture snapped showed the three with goofy smiles plastered on their faces. The one on Gossip Girl's home page was one of Eric and Chuck talking and B laughing.

* * *

"So, Chuck, when are you going to ask my permission?" Serena asked in the limo on their way to the Palace.

"To do what? Smoke in your bathroom?" He replied, "I already do that.

"No. To date my brother." She retorted a wide grin on her face.

"Why are you even riding the limo home?" Chuck asked changing the subject, "Your shift at Victrola not start until six?"

**

* * *

**

SPOTTED:

_**S **_**stomping out of the Bass limo and into the Palace. Does she not like the idea of stepbrother becoming brother-in-law?**

**_B _at Bendal's with _V(_??) laughing at her phone. Vid from _E & C_?**

**_N _and _C _watching French films in SoHo. Both grinning widely…wanna share?**

**Finally, _Little J _feeding the homeless after school. Doesn't she know the homeless aren't that great for social climbing??**

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Okay this probably did suck…I'm not a bit happy with it to tell you the truth but don't think for a second that this is how I'm going to end it….no it will continue, I know exactly what will happen next. I've already got it written (in my head-fully but on paper/comp-not a bit) so just bare with me because I am working on two things…okay maybe more- first off I'm trying to write a new novel with a main character inspired by Chuck, who goes by the name Bond, and thanks to the finale I have in my head how I want their summer to go so I'm totally overwhelmed with that and finally I'm going to write a big conclusionary to TO COME BACK cause I'm totally screwed on ideas for it.

It was short and choppy but you'll love what I'm thinking of next MAWHAHAHA (Love ya Jason)

_**SO Review this like normal….loving the long reviews haha they make me laugh/smile…**_

**_Remember to Review...make my day, I'll make yours_**


	4. You Bought It and NO

"What are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Chuck asked Blair as they walked out of school on Friday.

"I was supposed to go shopping with Serena, but she had to help Dan make dinner for some family dinner with his aunts from Utah-so basically I have no idea what I'm going to do." She sighed.

"Can I go?" He asked.

"Shopping? If you want to, but why?"

"For that whole aye/nay thing, especially if you're shopping for lingerie." Chuck replied.

They walked until they were standing beside his limo.

"What are you going shopping for anyway?" Chuck asked. "Bikinis?" "Egh." Blair rolled her eyes, "I was thinking of getting a new swimsuit but I wasn't complete sure."

"Just making sure." Chuck leaned over kissing her quickly on the mouth before getting in his limo.

She was waiting on the limo to leave so she could signal for a taxi. But instead of moving, Chuck just rolled down his window.

"You know if you want to do a history repetition, I could drop you off after we're done." Chuck smirked as he rubbed the door of the car.

"And to think-" Blair started, "My classmates are saying how lucky I am to be with the romantic Chuck Bass."

"I'll ignore your sarcasm because you are lucky." He retorted.

"You say lucky, I say damned." She smirked.

"Oh, Waldorf, you know you can't resist me. Moth to a flame, when it comes to you and I." Chuck paused letting his smirk sink in. "So…you want that ride home?"

"Nah, I don't think there's room with your ego."

"Come on, B! I had a really hard Chemistry test today and I need some down time." Chuck threw on a puppy dog look and grabbed her hand. He interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Well-" Blair said softly, "You don't take Chemistry." She grinned as she pulled her hand out of his.

"Blair, you know begging and I just don't go together." Chuck was whining. Blair couldn't believe that Chuck Bass was actually whining because she didn't want to ride home with him.

"Then why don't you just go? So that I can get a taxi and go home."

"Why won't you ride with me?" He had that whiny voice still and she was starting to get amused.

"Maybe because I have actually had a tiring day and I just want to go home and relax, not have sex in the back of your limo." Blair answered.

"Its Eric, isn't it?" Chuck laughed, not able to get out his line.

"Yes, Chuck, it is Eric." Blair was laughing too.

"Alright, you go home….rest-" He rolled his eyes, "And I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"Okay." She smiled before bending over and kissing him on the cheek.

The tinted window rolled up, and the limo drove off.

She rolled her eyes, "Idiot."

* * *

"CHUCK!" The voice was coming from outside his room. Whoever it was, was delusional if they thought he was actually going to get up and go see what the want. He was Chuck Bass, and the mere thought of conforming to someone else's wishes…just wasn't happening.

"CHUCK!" The voice yelled again, it was starting to sound familiar and the person it belonged to knew that Chuck wasn't about to move.

"CHUCK!" Finally, Eric came into his room. Looked at Chuck, eyes wide, "Did you not hear me?"

Chuck smirked, "I did, I just wasn't about to go see what you wanted."

"You know, I'm surprised you like sex so much considering you have to move." Eric retorted.

"Not much if you're in the right position." Chuck replied.

"Did you see us on Gossip Girl today?" Eric asked.

"Are you referring to the picture of you and Blair at my limo this morning?" Chuck asked bored.

Gossip Girl has been having a field day this past week.

"No, I'm talking about the one of you and B kissing and me photo-shopped in to look like I'm watching you both evilly in the background." Eric flipped out his phone.

_**C Picking Favorites?**_

**What appeared to be the open/all-love-all-day threesome has been picking favorites! No picks of B/E or C/E making out…only the same ol B/C…don't they know how to be a successful threesome for my spies?? But this might be one of those behind closed doors affairs…and you know what I say about closed doors? They can be opened. **

* * *

"Are we done?" Chuck groaned as he dragged himself behind Blair as they walked out of Tiffany's.

"Yes. We're done, you can stop complaining now." Blair replied rolling her eyes.

"The lingerie was fine, but when you started on the cashmere sweaters and the pants…that was just boring." He replied, "Speaking of lingerie, you going to wear that sexy red and black plaid thing you bought for me tonight?"

She gave him a dirty look, "Okay one: you bought it; and two: no."

"Come on, Waldorf. It looks like my scarf and we'll match."

"Do you want me to wear it around my neck then?" She asked sweetly.

Chuck's eyes narrowed, "You don't apprenticed a thing I do for you."

"Well, I told you not to buy it." She replied.

"You're going to wear it."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"Okay, fine. I'll wear it but only one time." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Well if you're only going to wear it once, can I take a photo?" He asked, getting back to that whiney tone….just incase.

"Sure." She said, as he thrust a fist in the air, "But it has to be on my phone so you don't use it as blackmail."

"Hell, it could be on Lily's phone, I don't care as long as I get 24/7 access to it."

* * *

"God- you're insatiable tonight." Chuck groaned rolling onto his back.

"Shopping gives me energy." Blair replied propping upon an elbow to look at him. She started to close her eyes. She leaned down to kiss him. Their mouths were millimeters apart.

_And isn't this exactly where you like me, I'm exactly where you like me you know praying for love in a lap dance._

_STOP! In the name of love, before you break my heart._

Both of their phones were lying beside each other on his nightstand. Chuck reached over tossing her the Supreme-blasting phone, before flipping open his.

_**Has B Decided?**_

**During B and C's shopping trip around the UES today has been the talk on everyone's lips. Excluding E, as usual as the couple walked all over the UES. One of the their lucky fellow shoppers just happed to record what has appeared to be one of the most controverisal arguments ever to hit B/C's relationship! Could this mean the end of B/C? Scroll below to hear the audio track.**

Blair and Chuck both shot each other looks.

Blair hit play first, so Chuck's phone sounded like an echo.

The track started out with the low roar of the store, before Chuck's voice was clear, "Who do you want, Blair?"

"Him." Her sigh was audible, "Maybe I want him."

The clip was of silence for several more seconds.

"They bought it." Chuck laughed.

* * *

"ERIC! CHUCK! SERENA!" Lily van der Woodsen yelled all three names with surprising volume.

All three doors were thrown open simuntaiously(?).

"WHAT?" was asked sarcastically from the eldest while Eric went sweetly, "Yes, mother?"

"Bart and I have talked it over and since the summer is approaching and we really don't want to leave you three alone in the city while we go to Austria-" Lily paused, "Charles, you and Eric will be going to your uncle Gregory's in Texas, and Serena, you'll be going to your grandmother's in Newport."

"What? Why do I have to go to CeCe's alone?" Serena asked.

"Do you want to go to Gregory Bass's ranch?" Lily asked.

"If Eric and Chuck are going. I don't want to spend summer alone with Grandmother." Serena scoffed.

"Fine. All three of you will go to Texas." Lily replied.

Chuck was about to say something-probably something cruel about Gregory Bass, but in came the van der Bass's new housekeeper, Marisol.

"Mr. van der Woodsen has a guest, would you like me to allow him in?" Marisol asked.

"Yes." Lily answered.

After Marisol left, in walked a cocky brunette boy around 14.

"JASON!" Eric exclaimed.

Jason Alberton was a sophmore at St. Judes, rich, and just happened to be Eric's best friend. Other than Chuck that is.

Jason said "Hey." to Eric and Chuck before walking up to Serena, grabbing her hand, "Serena, you are even more beautiful in real life than those pictures on Gossip Girl." with those words he brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles.

She jerked her hand away, "Thanks. I guess." She walked into her room.

**_

* * *

_**

Spotted: JA entering the Palace alone and exiting with C and E, another one for the road?

**_B chilling at Starbucks with S and V, while D and N scope out a nearby bookstore. D buying "How To Impress Your Girlfriend's Father" and N simply grabbing a copy of "The Da Vinci Code"...since when could that pretty head read?_**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Better than the last chap??

**Tell me exactly what you think, what you want to see, what needs to be improved, what I need to change, etc...**

**Also What was your favorite part of the chapter?  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE! If I hit at least 70 review I'll post 2 chapters next time :)**


	5. I Cant Make Any Promises B

"So Jason, what does your father do?" Bart asked, trying to be conversational with the guests of his children.

"Well, Mr. Bass, right now he is in publishing but he doesnt stick to jobs for long, he's still in that bored little rich boy phase." Jason answered.

"Oh, Blair, did your mother get the DKNY deal?" Lily asked.

Blair nodded, "She is really excited about it."

"Blair, Daniel, what do you plan on doing this summer?" Like a Bass, Bart was getting the attention back on him.

"Hanging with Chuck."

"Being with Serena."

Lily and Bart exchanged looks.

"Are you saying they didn't tell you?" Bart asked before sending a glare to Chuck and Serena.

"Didn't tell us what?" Blair had a glare that mirrored Bart's as she turned her view to Chuck.

"Serena, Chuck, and Eric are going to their uncle Gregory's ranch this summer." Lily answered unaware of the previous hostility on Blair's face.

"Ranch?" Blair was confused-Chuck and a ranch?

"Yes, Serena was supposed to go to her grandmother's but I guess she didn't want to be left out and asked to go with the boys. Gregory didn't care, of course, his ranch is huge." Lily was happily rambling.

Blair and Chuck were already texting under the table.

**When were you going to tell me?**

**Just found out today**

**Oh...will you miss me?**

**Why don't you come along?**

**To a ranch?**

**Yes**

**A ranch? Where?**

**Texas**

**TEXAS!?**

**Yes**

**You want me to go to a ranch in Texas?**

**Its your choice, you dont have to**

**I might...what would you do without me?**

**I hear cowgirls are hot**

**C!**

**Just saying what I've heard...**

**Sure**

**Maybe you not coming isnt such a bad idea...I can test my theory**

**So, if I dont come, you're going to hook up with cowgirls?**

**I'm not making any promises**

"OW!" It took Chuck a second to realize he said that out loud. His family staring at him, "Charlie horse." He lied as he sent a look to Blair who was smirking under her hand.

* * *

"Dan, will you go with me?" Serena asked softly as they stood at his doorstep.

"To a ranch? With Chuck?" Dan looked skeptical.

"He already asked Blair, and you have nothing else to do all summer, do you?" She replied.

"Serena, you know I love you, but hand cleaning the swim team's Speedos would be more enjoyable than spending the summer wiht Chuck Bass."

"If you really don't want to go, I'll invite someone else." She sighed.

"If Blair's going, why do you need to invite anyone?" Dan asked.

"Because Blair will be with Chuck, Eric is asking Jason to go-so I wont want to hang out with E because Jason's weird and the only ohter people I want to ask is you, Vanessa, or Nate, so I'm going to ask Vanessa since you dont want to go." She answered.

"Can I think about it?" Dan replied.

Serena smiled, "I guess."

* * *

**Brokeback Anyone?**

**Thanks to JFKgirl17, we now know that eight tickets were booked to fly to Austin, TX. Who's going? _C_, _E_, _S_, of course Uncle Bass has a ranch in TX, but they've added to their packing requirements: _B, D, N, J_ ...of course not Little J-The J we speak of is _E's _new boy-toy. How I would love to be an illegal/ill-mannered farmhand on that ranch...**

**Q&A**

**Dear GG,**

**I saw C and E in Brooklyn with N and D trying on cowboy hats; E was drinking this red drink. Do you think the cowboy thing is for real?**

**westernwearrocks7**

**WWR7,**

**The red drink is 'Red Drive' Gatorade Tiger, and its the van der Basses new obsession, bet you all are going to by a whole carton now right?? I doubt the whole hat thing was a joke, you know C, he dresses as flamboantly as someone going to a Glaad festival**

**GG**

* * *

"Are you done packing yet?" Eric asked walking in Chuck's room without knocking as usual.

"No." Chuck replied not looking up from his new Palm Centro, "I had someone do it, like you should have."

Eric hopped on the bed beside Chuck, "Who you texting?"

"Sis, she's picking up something for the trip with Lily." Chuck finally looked up from the phone, "Hey- give me a drink." He was staring at the red Gatorade Tiger in Eric's hand.

"No! Get your own." Eric replied, moving his arm incase Chuck tried to grab it.

"I would if you'd stop stealing it out of my minifridge." Chuck retorted, shooting Eric a dirty look.

Eric sent him an apologetic look that quickly broke into a grin.

"Anyways, what are we going to do in Texas?" Eric asked.

"Whatever the hell you want." Chuck was typing into his phone.

"Whats your...I mean our uncle like?" Eric took a drink of his Gatorade.

"An ass like every Bass." Chuck was still staring at his screen.

"What the hell is so interesting?" Eric grabbed the phone, hopping from the bed, "_C! Wasn't me stripping last night enough for a while?' _I thought you was texting my sister?"

"I was."

"Well, I can't get mad about your incest jokes considering the whole Upper East Side thinks you, Blair and I are a threesome."

Chuck smiled, catching the phone as Eric tossed it to him, "Don't forget that we both thought you were better in bed."

"I am."

"And who would know?"

"Ugh...no one."

"I bet Jason will by the end of the summer."

* * *

"Hello, Serena." Jason said exaggerating the syllables of her name.

"Ugh-Hey Jason, why are you here?" It was Friday, only one more day until they left, and she had just gotten back from Saks.

"Eric and I are going to see an Indiania Jones marathon hosted by one of our friends, before we go to no man's land." Jason smiled.

"Where is Eric?" Serena asked.

"Changing." Jason was goofy looking with a stupid grin on his face.

"Okay." Serena walked into her room.

* * *

"You know what I say: pussys can't be heroes, so grow some balls and be a hero." CHuck said to Eric as the van der Basses emerged from their limo.

"Chuck, why are you set on corrupting my brother?" Serena groaned.

"He's my brother, too." Chuck replied, throwing his carry-on bag to their driver.

* * *

"We need to hurry." Chuck whispered in Blair's ear as they say in first class.

"Why?" She replied.

"Don't you want to join the Mile High Club?" Chuck asked.

"How many times have you renewed your membership?" Blair raised an eyebrow.

He smirked, "Lets just say I could live several lives and still have a membership."

"Thats what I thought." Blair replied, relaxing in her seat, "I'll put off joining till the ride back."

"Are you excited about spending the whole summer with me on a ranch?"

"The ranch doesn't sound so bad."

"Oh, Waldorf, you know you're dying of happiness at the very thought of spending the summer with me."

"Get a casket."

"You know it will be fun."

"There is going to be over seven other people with us, how is that fun or romantic?"

"Every moment with me is romantic."

"Maybe to one of your seven personalities."

Chuck donned a pissed off look, and sat back in his seat, "I don't have seven personalities."

"Hello, Personality number 4."

* * *

"Finally." Bart said sitting on the leather couch in their living room, "Peace and quiet. No drama or children."

"Boring, isn't it?" Lily replied.

"We'll have to adopt after they graduate, I mean could you imagine a world where we didn't have Chuck always doing something bad?" Bart started to smile.

"You're referring to last week when he took condoms to school, and gave them to freshman with a note attached saying 'Get Laid, It's Summer!!'?"

* * *

**Yee-Ha?**

**The plane to Texas has landed and lets hope someone in the west reads GG to update us on the happenings of our favorite UESers. The only person in New York is Little J, and no one gives a S-H-I-Z-Z-L-E about her...though I heard she was in jail after trying to sneak Marc Jacob flats out of Barney's...The Queen may be gone, but security is here to stay, Little J.**

**Spotted: Why even bother? The only people who matter are in Texas...**

* * *

"Are you glad you came?" Serena asked taking her bag from Dan as they followed Gregory Bass's driver.

"I am." Dan answered, "Though, how much do you think Uncle Bass has in common with Chuck?"

They both looked at Chuck, who'd handed his bags to Nate and Blair and was walking away from them.

"Hopefully not alot." Serena sighed, "I don't know what's his deal, Blair thinks he has muliple personalties.

"How much do you want to bet that he sneaks over the border and comes back with drugs taped to the inside of a guitar?" Dan asked, watching Chuck close the limo door, even though Vanessa was only a few steps behind him.

"I'm not sure if that's a safe bet ot not." Serena laughed as they put their bags in the trunk.

The manila colored leather was as soft as butter. Everyone was looking out the window at the dry land around them, except for Chuck, who was typing away on his Centro.

"What the hell are you typing?" Blair asked, tearing her eyes from the window.

"Updating my blog." His tone was indifferent as he stared at his phone.

Serena laughed.

"You have a blog?" Nate replied.

"Nathaniel, you know I do. You always comment on new entries." Chuck stopped typing and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Damn it, Chuck." Nate scrowled.

"Just told the truth." Chuck shrugged.

Blair smirked, "First time for everything?"

"First time for everything-" Chuck mimiked, "Why dont we talk about a few of your first times?"

"Thanks to you, the whole Upper East Side knows about my firsts." Blair replied.

"Sorry." Chuck smield, "What happens in a Bass limo, sure as hell don't stay in a Bass limo."

After an hour drive, the limo finally pulled to a stop.

"We're here." The driver said as he opened their door.

Chuck was the first one out.

"Uncle G!" He exclaimed, giving a man-hug to his House M.D-lookalike uncle.

"Chuck." His uncle commented.

Gregory Bass shook hands as Chuck introduced him to the others.

"Welcome to my home!" He exclaimed before ushering them inside.

* * *

"Waldorf, you want to share a room?" Chuck asked, as they stood alone in the second-floor hallway.

"Tempting." Blair returned Chuck's glaze, "But I dont want to make a bad impression with your uncle."

"Like he'd care, he was the Hugh Hefner of Texas five years ago." Chuck grabbed Blair pulling her close while knocking her bag out of her hand.

"YES!" was shouted from the open door only a foot or so away, "CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK!" Eric ran out into the hallway.

"CHUCK!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Chuck snapped.

"The minifridges are stocked with red Gatorade Tiger." Eric replied happily.

"That means you better not steal any of mine." Chuck said.

"I can't make any promises." Eric smirked before going back into his room.

* * *

"What do you think of the ranch?" Greg asked from his seat at the head of the table.

There was a mixture of 'Its beautiful', 'I like it' and 'Whatever.'

Greg's face fell, "I hate to break the news, but Bart and Lily said to give all of you jobs on the ranch and if anyone who wasnt one of their children didnt want to stay, they didnt have to."

"Why can't we go home?" Chuck asked.

"Because your parents want you to learn how to do manual labor at least once in your lives before you go off to eight-figure desk jobs in Manhattan." Greg answered.

"I'll stay." Jason said.

"Us, too." Nate and Vanessa added.

Serena and Chuck turned to their quiet signifigant others.

"Fine." Dan groaned.

For some reason, everyone was looking at Blair.

She rolled her eyes, "OKAY!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**_A/N: Okay...there you go! What did you think? I'm pretty sure I'm going to have 10 chapters for this before I write the sequal which I'm thinking on._**

**_What was your favorite part/line?_**

**_What would you change?_**

**_And do you have any questions for the GG parts?_**

**_REVIEW and I'll give you chapter 6 :) I will _**


End file.
